The present invention relates to an industrial robot having a hand device controlled and/or driven by a control/drive medium such as fluid, light and/or electric signals and, particularly, to a piping or wiring for such medium supplied from a main body of the robot through robot arms which are to be rotated with respect to the main body, respectively, to the hand device.